


Lionheart

by Kaizoku_Musume



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Musume/pseuds/Kaizoku_Musume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wonders about Thorin's nickname for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart

You call me lionheart

 

( _Yes, I do_ )

 

Why?

I don’t see myself as brave

Or strong

Or anything impressive, really

Not like you

 

( _I am not so brave and strong_

_As you think_

_And you are certainly impressive_ )

 

No, I’m not

So why do you call me lionheart?

When I’m a simple author

And you’re the warrior?

 

( _Dear,_

_Simple is the last thing you are_

_Of course you are brave:_

_Even in the toughest of times_

_You never gave up_

_Of course you are strong:_

_You have held your head high_

_Against every insult thrown at you_ )

 

You call that

Being brave and strong?

More so than charging into battle

And being able to lift more than a hundred pounds?

 

( _Love,_

_I find your versions of courage and strength_

_So much more impressive than mine_

_It is your amazing spirit_

_That gives you bravery and fortitude_

_I am the one working hard_

_To deserve you_

_I call you lionheart_

_Because that’s what you are_ )

 

Oh

 

( _Yes, oh_

 _Do you believe me now_?)

 

I don’t know that I’ll ever

See myself the way you see me

But yes,

I believe that a kind soul

Such as yourself

Would think such things of me

 

( _Kind soul?_

 _Now, why do you say that_?)


End file.
